


Ski trip (memories)

by yjh__only



Series: Road to jeongcheol [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, ski trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yjh__only/pseuds/yjh__only
Summary: The secret jeongcheol ski trip.





	Ski trip (memories)

**Author's Note:**

> I miss jc so much.... ε(┬┬﹏┬┬)3  
> So here is another drabble one shot for you all. I hope you like it.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yjh__only)

Jeonghan looked outside the window and let a sqeual out. The view outside was perfect, he love it so much. The floor was covered with snow and sky looked so blue and so soft. It was so beautiful. Seoul might have snow, but It's not everyday he see this much of snow. 

 

Seungcheol was beside him, he looked at his lover and his heart swell with happeness. A smile spread on his lips as he watched jeonghan  looking outside letitng out noise of joy and excitement. He couldn't care less about the view if he have jeonghan with such delighted expression. He might watch him all day smiling like that.

 

They reached the ski resort in an hour. Jeonghan let out an excited squeal as he jumped out of the car, seungcheol followed him carrying his own and jeonghan's bag. A smile never leaving his face, how can smile ever leave his face when jeognahn was his view? 

They both went inside to reception with their two Manger.

Seungcheol really wanted some alone time, a date where it's just him and jeonghan. But he knew with his circumstances he couldn't have that. The freedom a couple yeild they can't have that.

Not because they were same gender couple but because they have seventeen to protect. And being the leader he can't put seventeen in danger just because he was dating. Jeonghan had the same thought so they had to take precautions before doing anything. 

They had wanted to spend some time with each other. Since jeonghan wanted to go to skiing they planned it out. Of course it was with managers they can't risk a single thing so two managers just to be in safe side. 

They soon changed into their gears and chose boards to get into snow field. Since jeonghan already knew what he was doing he started right away, it took him a second to realize that he was with someone and that someone didn't know how to ski. 

"I'm sorry."

he said as he sheepishly scratch his head. Seungcheol returned the smile as he followed jeonghan, reaching for his starched out hand. 

Jeognahn taught him how to ride a board even though it was a bit hard, but then seungcheol let him do his own thing because he knew how much his lover wanted to do skiing. 

 

He did a bit of skiing himself before giving up because this might not be his sport. He watched jeonghan having fun and watching jeonghan smiling might be his favroute thing in the whole world. 

 

"you really love him?" he heard his manager standing beside him. 

 

"i do." seungcheol smiled. He really did, more than anyone in this whole world. 

 

"It's admirable, but you really think you can go on with such a huge secret like that?" 

 

"As long as I have him and seventeen, yes I think I can." 

 

"isn't it a bit too much trust you are putting on them?" he looked at his manager for the first time and said, he was all serious. 

 

"Hyung, I spent my whole childhood with them, I spent my teens with them chasing for my dreams. I cried with them, I lagued with them. You still think I can't trust them." 

 

"then why don't you tell them that you are dating, you even hadn't told your own members that you are dating. Are you sure you trust them." 

 

Seungcheol eyes darken, if manager wasn't with him for long time he might get scared not that his heart wasn't beating fast now too.

 

" i didn't want to be a burden, they might have already know about this but seventeen is my and jeonghan's priority. No matter how much we love each other we love our boys and we do t want to burden them. Telling them would make them worry about us and I don't want that. Beside at this point they might already know about us. And if they are not asking then I think this matter should not be discussed."

After that manager didn't say anything and left. Seungcheol sighed. He didn't want to have any stress on his vacation date. 

 

" s. Couuuuuuupppsssss. "

jeonghan voice rang through his ears he looked at the younger direction but before he could see what was happening a snow ball hit straight on his face. He groaned. Jeognahn laugh ring through the air.

Seungcheol wipe his face. He glared at his boyfriend who stick out his tongue in return with another snow ball at his way. This time seungcheol managed to dodge. 

 

They played like this for a whole until the staff came and told them it was a skiing area and they can snow fight outside the field. Embarrassing.

 

But when he looked at jeonghan's face, it was lit up with joy, seungcheol knew that he would do anything to protect this man. 

They took some pictures, knowing so well that they might be only one who would see them. it was sad bad at least they made memories so they can look back at them one day knowing perfectly that they loved each other than and forever. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it (๑¯◡¯๑)


End file.
